Center Stage
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: Domino High School is putting on Romeo and Juliet. The classic story of two starcrossed lovers. Joey x Seto Please Review update coming soon...Being rewritten for your enjoyment
1. Chapter 1

"But, soft Light Through Yonder Window Breaks."- Shakespeare's Romeo 1597

**This a revised and edited chapter! 2/12/11**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Yugioh nor the play written by William Shakespeare. Through they were never copyrighted. I'll give him his props. Give it up for William Shakespeare!

* * *

Center Stage

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Joey read as he stood in front of the World Literature class, "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love!"

"Very good, Joseph. You may be seated." Ms. Chono said. Once Joey was seated she continued, "After school today. There will be open auditions for William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Auditioning is optional but if you do, there's extra credit offered. And those how don't need extra credit, I'll excuse five absents from you record." She said and her eyes looked over at Seto Kaiba, "You all know who you are." The bell rang and the students hurried out the room. Joey met Yugi and Tea at the stair well. So they could walk together to gym together.

"So how was World Literature today?" Tea asked, "I heard that your class is reading Romeo and Juliet. Isn't it romantic?"

"It's okay. Nothing I can't see on TV." Joey said as they entered the gym, "Ms. Chono had me reading the part of Romeo all class."

"That's all in written in English right? How'd you do?" Yugi asked.

"Not bad. Kaiba didn't have much to say."

"And why do you care if he has anything to say?" Tea asked, "I thought you hated him."

"I don't know. He's honest. If I sucked at something he'd tell me. So then I'd know I'd have to work hard to get better but I guess I did good." Joey said and stopped outside the locker room, "What do you think Yugi?"

"….That's an uh...I don't know Joey." Yugi said, "You really don't take his criticism very well."

"Only in certain areas actually that matter."

During gym, while Joey was playing basketball he found himself staring over at the gymnastic bars. Kaiba had been forced to join the team due to the fact he was lacking a few credits he needed to graduate. Gymnastic was a 3 credit course and one of the hardest classes to get into since you had to be tall, thin, and limber and a decent amount of strength. It was cool that they could flip and balance themselves on a beam that was only a few inches in width. After his game was done Joey ventured over to where Seto was up on the beam.

As he arrived the group of gymnast all stopped talking and just stared at him, as if he was the enemy. It was apparent to Joey that Kaiba hadn't noticed him, "Hey Kaiba!" he shouted. Seto suddenly lost his balance and toppled over. Excepting to hit the floor Seto was surprised to discover that Joey had caught him, "You should be careful."

Kaiba glared at Joey and huffed, "What do you want?"

"Are you going to audition for Romeo and Juliet?" Joey asked and noticed that Kaiba's legs actually exposed and where soft, smooth and hairless.

"I hadn't planned on it. did say it was voluntary." he said. He paused and looked down at his legs, which Joey was rubbing slightly, "Do you mind?"

"Oh sorry. I forgot I was even holding you!" Joey joked. But Seto didn't like the joke at all. Joey laughed nervously. He didn't know why he was getting so nervous it wasn't as if he was asking Seto on a date or anything. It was only small talk.

"Is there anything else Wheeler?" Kaiba asked his words even more dismissive than normal.

"Uh..."

"I take your silence as a no." Kaiba said and walked away.

Joey walked back over to the courts and pulled Tristan out of his game.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I could have made that three pointer!"

"Look at Kaiba over there." Joey said and pointed to Kaiba.

"So what?"

"Does he seem different to you?"

"I don't talk to Kaiba so I wouldn't know." Tristan answered, "Can I go now?"

"No, look at him." Joey said as forced his friend to watch the young billionaire performing a one handed handstand.

"Yeah, he's in better shape than any of us." Tristan said before escaping Joey's grasp.

In the locker room Joey got dressed and decided to try talking to Kaiba again. Joey knew that Kaiba was never a social butterfly and just wanted to get through school without any unnecessary socializing.

"Kaiba, how'd you like gym today?"

"Don't talk to me." he said opening up his gym locker.

"So do you want me to come back after you finish dressing?"

"Yes! By all means come back later." Seto told him, his words dripped out sarcasm. Which Joey didn't pick up on because he came back.

"Hey Kaiba, want to have lunch with me? I was hoping you could help me with a few passages from that play. I was considering auditioning for it."

"What did I do?" He asked, "I haven't said anything to since we got back from Egypt. So why are you bothering me now? Are you irritating me for something I did like last week?"

"No, not at all. I just want to bury the hatchet wit ya. Ya know be friends." Joey said and leaned against the lockers attempting to seem relaxed instead of the nervous wreck he was.

"Are you coming on to me?" Seto asked flatly, "If you are I'm flattered, really I am. But I just can't handle that right now."

"WHAT! NO! NO WAY!" Joey said franticly.

"Good, you had me worried." Seto said and started to walk out.

"You must get hit on a lot." Joey asked as he chased after Kaiba, "Probably because you're such a tease?" Joey wish he hadn't said those words are soon as the escaped his mouth. Joey looked at Kaiba as they continued to walk but Kaiba didn't react.

"Joey, by now you should know what my teasing is." Kaiba told him as he looked at him from the corner of his eye, "I was thinking about what you said and I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least audition. She did say you just had to audition to get extra credit."

"Cool, so what part are you going to read for?"

"I don't care maybe Prince." he said and continued walking, "I'm only auditioning so Ms. Chono will take most of my absences off my record. She was looking right at me when she said that! Did you notice?"

"Oh so you were paying attention." Joey smiled, "Where are you going now?"

"Joey, we're in all the same classes." Kaiba told him.

After school there was a major turn out for the auditions. Joey read for Romeo and Kaiba read for the Prince. The theatre director was so impressed with Joey and Kaiba's auditions he was immediately casted Joey as Romeo and Kaiba as Paris. To see what alterations had to be made for the costumes everyone went into the dressing rooms. Romeo's costume fit like a glove on Joey, but Paris' costume on Kaiba was too big.

"Mr. Hanasa! I can't fit my dress!" Mayumi cried, "It's too small." The Juliet dress was suffocating everyone that put it on. It was made six year ago and since there was no money in the theater budget the part of Juliet had always been cast based on who could hit the dress.

"Well do you think you could lose enough weight to-?" Mr. Hanasa suggested before Ms. Chono cut him off.

"Not possible." Ms. Chono said, "We have to make do with what we have!"

"What we need is a thinner Juliet! The dress is dragging the floor. It can only be laced up so much…" Mr. Hanasa raved as he pointed out all the things wrong with Mayumi in the Juliet costume, "Didn't the flyers say Juliet had to be a size 3?"

"The Juliet you casted is a size 5. And I don't suggest she lost weight. Mr. Hanasa you should know that having requests like those on school flyers are against the rules."

Joey over heard the conversation and said, "I have a suggestion. Why don't you cast a guy for the role of Juliet? In the Elizabethan Times all parts were played by guys. The school has been doing this play for six year now so why don't we play like they did back in the day."

"You'd be comfortable kissing another male?" Mr. Hanasa said beaming with excitement.

"Anything for the sake of this play!" Joey said only half joking.

"But I need a size 3! Still….Mr. Kaiba."

Right on queue Kaiba entered re-dressed in his tight hitting street clothes, "This costumes too big and any alteration would ruin it. So I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"… Mr. Seto Kaiba, what's your dress size?"

"Excuse me? What type of question is that! What are you implying?"

"What are your measurements?" he asked as he pulled his measuring tape from his pocket and went in to measure Kaiba's waist.

"That's for me to know! Get away from me!" Kaiba shouted as the theater measure invaded his personal space numerous times.

"You are our new Juliet!" Mr. Hanasa announced to Mayumi and Kaiba's dismay.

Joey ran after Seto as he stormed out of the school. His limo was waiting and Joey knew from experience that as soon as the door closed he was gone.

"Kaiba wait up!"

Kaiba stop and turned around sharply, "You're a real asshole. You know that he'd cast me as Juliet didn't you!"

"No! I didn't know! I swear!" Joey said franticly, "Come on. I'd never do something under handed like that. Come back and read Juliet's part."

"….This is so embarrassing." Kaiba groaned, "I don't know why but fine. I'll read her part but don't -"

"Great! Come on let's get back." Joey said and took Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba allowed himself to be dragged back to the theater.

"Mr. Wheeler can you lift him! I originally casted a girl for that precise reason."

"Sure I can lift Kaiba!" Joey said and looked at him.

"Please, demonstrate!" Mr. Hanasa instructed the blond.

Joey turned to Kaiba and gestured towards him, "Well?" Kaiba sighed deeply and step towards Joey. Joey hooked his arms around the back of Kaiba's knees and the other against his back. Kaiba sat limp in his arms.

"So, are you comfortable holding him?" Mrs. Chono asked, "The last scene is pretty physical."

"Of course. He's light as a feather."

"I'm not comfortable." Kaiba added.

"I'm sure we can work through that." Mr. Hanasa said, "Let's do a quick read-through!"

Act Two was the most intimate act of the whole play, mainly because of the ever so famous balcony scene. Joey watched Kaiba the whole time he was reading his lines for Juliet. He was somewhat impressed that he read them with feeling despite how uncomfortable he was.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art. As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes. Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds. And sails upon the bosom of the air." Joey looked at Kaiba and saw he was blushing the whole time.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Kaiba glanced at Joey and looked away again.

"Very good." Mr. Hanasa praised, "I'm very impressed. That will be all for today!"

Kaiba was gone in a blink of an eye. It was apparent to Kaiba, that Joey was following him. He turned and went into the restroom. Joey entered shortly after, "Where you at, Kaiba?"

"It's 'where are you'!" Kaiba corrected, "What do you want. Are you trying to humiliate me? You never seemed like a revengeful person."

"Hey, I just want to be friends."

"You don't stalk Yugi or any of your other friends."

"That's cuz you're different." Joey said looking under the stalls to see which one he was in. But he didn't see any feet.

"I don't want-"

"You know what you need? An ice cream treat. God knows you deserve it."

The far stall opened Kaiba came out, "You'll stop at nothing."

"I'm on a mission." Joey draped his arm over Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba shrugged it off.

"If you're going to me my friend. I have one rule and it's called personal space." He straightened out his arm, "If I can touch you. You're too close."

"I think I can respect your personal space." Joey said and held the door open for Kaiba, "But you have to lighten up a bit. So when are we going to be on a first name bases?"

"Depends on how far you push it."

Outside the school the limo was still waiting and Kaiba got in after Joey, "Where to sir?"

"Pick up Mokuba and then-"

"To the 3rd street corner vender." Joey piped up.

Joey had a complete different kind of fun with Kaiba. Talking to him was an experience and finally understanding the way the great Seto Kaiba thought. It was late by the time Joey was exactly dropped off as his apartment.

"I had fun chillin with ya, Kaiba." Joey said opening the door, "Good night."

"Night." Seto said as he shifted a bit in his seat making sure he didn't wake his brother. Mokuba had a ball going to the different venders on the street and eat himself into a food coma.

Joey grinned and leaned back in the limo, "We've done a lot of things today. I wouldn't normally do. But if I don't do this I don't think my day would ever be complete." Joey crushed his lips against Seto without any warning. Joey pulled away and got out of the limo.

Seto was incomplete shock but at least it was official, "He is trying to come on to me!"

The next day at rehearsal Joey and Kaiba were going through the costume party scene. It was also the first kissing moment.

"Now the kiss must be passionate!" Mr. Hanasa said as he wiped his sweaty forehead. As he instructed how he wanted the two to stand.

Joey smiled teasingly and put his hand on the back of Kaiba's head as he went in for the big kiss, "Cut!" Kaiba called out.

"Only the director can call cut." Mr. Hanasa said, "What is it?"

"I…uh have to go to the restroom." Seto said.

"Fine, everyone take five!"

Seto ran out of the theatre hoping Joey wasn't following him. But his luck wasn't good, "Jesus Christ Wheeler would you leave me alone!"

"I can't. You're my Juliet!"

"It's a play Wheeler. Acting! Anything you think can come from this-"

"Kaiba, you aren't giving it a chance! We've been together unofficially for years. We fight and argue like a couple does."

"So does the Middle East and the United States but that doesn't make them lovers." he said, "So why me? Why now?"

"I'm sick of seeing you alone! You never allow yourself to have any friends or to trust anyone! I want you to trust people and I saw you fighting it when I caught you in gym the other day."

Kaiba crossed his arms, "I never asked you too."

"You didn't need to ask." Joey said and sighed, "You're going to try your hardest to make this whole experience miserable ain't ya."

"Aren't you" He corrected, "I swear you'll stop at nothing to make me one of your mindless friends."

"I remember when I first met you. I said that seems like a cool guy. Don't cha remember? Middle School gym."

"Good Bye Mutt."

Joey's jaw dropped, "You're just going to walk away!"

"No, I just remembered the reason why I don't like you. That day in gym was the first and last time-" Kaiba stopped and blotted out the door.

"Hey! I don't remember what I did that was so horrible!"

"It's "THAT"!" Seto shouted from his car.

"Where the heck are ya going?"

"I have other things to do than kiss you all afternoon."

"You're bucket full of emotions today aren't you?" Joey said teasingly, "Come on. What could be more important than this?"

"Teacher Parent conference."

"You ain't got a kid. Oww what the hell!" Joey shouted. The doors opened automatically and it slapped Joey in the groin.

"That should have done it." Kaiba laughed and took off. Leaving Joey to explain his sudden absences.

Mokuba was sitting in his home room teacher's class waiting for his brother to arrive. He was only a few minutes late. Mokuba looked up from his book when he heard the door open.

"Sorry, I'm late." He apologized.

"It's fine. Now let's get down to business." The teacher said, "Mokuba's a very bright student. But his attention spam isn't where it should be. He has a lot of energy that I feel should be channeled into something construction."

"I couldn't agree more with that. However it's completely up to him. I'm his brother not his parent. I can't tell him he has to get into anything he doesn't want to do."

"I can see where you're coming from. But due to his extra energy and short attention span. I've had to send him to the office many time in the past four weeks." she said.

"The office?" Kaiba glared at his brother, "What did he do exactly?"

"He refused to stop speaking out in class and won't stay seated."

Seto looked at his brother then back at the teacher, "Did you try taping him down?"

Mokuba snickered in his seat at his brother's remark, "It's against school regulations."

"Well, I'm sure he's sorry." Kaiba said.

"Mr. Kaiba, I hope you plan to take some disciplinary action!"

"Of course. Of course." He lied and stood up, "I assure you. Mokuba will be a better student tomorrow."

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Kaiba." she said.

"Bye, Ms. Iota." Mokuba said innocently.

Once in the car Kaiba started to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"I thought you were kicked out or something serious."

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I get mad over something so trivial like that? Remember I'm your brother not you're parent. I remember being your age. You're just acting how a kid should. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks for not being mad."

The next day Joey wanted outside the school waiting for the limo to pull up. The bell was about to ring and the limo still hadn't showed up.

"Maybe he's not coming."

"Who's not coming?" Devlin asked.

"Kaiba."

"And since when do you care, if Kaiba's at school or not?"

"Since he's in the school play."

"He's in the play."

"Yeah, Ms. Chono said if he auditioned she'd take most of his absences away." Joey said and began to enter the school. Taking his normal seat in World Literature he started to highlight his lines. He didn't notice Kaiba enter the room and sit behind him. The bell rang and Mrs. Chono wrote the assignment on the broad which read **FREE BLOCK!** Then sat down at her desk and began to powder her face.

"Awesome!" Joey shouted.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were excited." Kaiba said.

"Hey! When did you get here?"

"I drove today." he told the blond.

"Okay, want to go over the play?"

"Not really. Especially not in here."

Joey managed to get Mrs. Chono to let Seto and him go out onto the football field to practice. Kaiba wasn't into it, because Joey had an obvious second agenda.

"Well you got me out here. Now what?" Kaiba asked. It was cloudy and windy that day and Seto could feel it was going to rain.

"Let's talk."

"I'm leaving."

"Oh come on! Don't keep running away."

"I'm not running."

"Not literally Kaiba." Joey laughed, "Tell me about your morning?"

"Nothing special."

"So breakfast wasn't brought to you in bed on a gold tray incrusted with rubies?"

Seto stared at Joey, "Do you try any imagine what my life is like?"

"Sometimes."

"It's just like yours. Except I don't have parents to bother me."

"Do you blame them for dying?"

"What? Why would I? My mom gave me a brother! My dad tried his hardest to take care of both of us...but he couldn't handle it without Mom."

"He left?"

"Yes, he walked out on us." He said, "He kept thinking how hard it would be raising us once we were teens and chickened out."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Kaiba paused and sat down beside him, "Why don't you come over for dinner."

"And dessert?" Joey grinned deviously at him.

"You know what. I withdraw that invite."

"WHY?"

"You're such a pervert!"

"Like you don't like it." Joey said and in one swift movement lift Seto up and over his shoulder, "You should have being a cheerleader!"

"Joey, put me down! I don't like being carried!" Kaiba shouted freaking out a bit.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Joey asked, "I was talking to my mom last night and I asked her what the worst thing I did in Jr. High was. She said it was in gym, during a football game. You were on the other team and you had the ball. I could barely keep up wit ya. But when I got close enough I tackled you. Right around you legs…"

Seto's eyes widened, "Wheeler!"

"My friends call me Joey." Joey said and subconsciously rubbed Seto's leg again.

"Don't do that! Whe- Joey stop that!" Seto screamed, "Stop!"

"I'll do it on one condition."

"WHAT!"

"Let me kiss you."

"….WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU KISS ME. SO YOU'LL STOP MOLESTING MY LEGS!"

"You've got great legs. Everyone but you has come to except that!" Joey laid Seto out on the football field and lay down with him.

Seto rolled over so he was on his back, "Joey, you're really starting to scare me!" Joey leaned over him and just watched him, "You're making it hard to hate you." He chuckled.

"Good because I don't want you to hate me." Joey said, "Forgive me. But I want to have a real relationship with you. Like I said we've been together unofficially for years. Ya know we fight like a couple and stuff. And you know if anything were to happen to you…"

"Do you really mine that?"

"Of course." Joey said, "For example when you were thought dead at the start of Duelist Kingdom and that stunt you pulled when the tower blew up. I worried about you!"

"Thanks for caring." Seto couldn't help but smile.

"No problem." Joey stood up, "You want to go out maybe Friday?"

"Joey, I don't think-"

"I could pick you up or we could meet some place."

"The bells about to ring." Seto told Joey and sat up, "We should get back."

Later on that day at rehearsal they were rehearsing fight senses, which Seto of course wasn't in. Instead he was being fitted for his costume. Joey playing Romeo was fighting Tybalt right after Mercutio gets stabbed. Joey couldn't focus on the scene because he couldn't help but wonder how Seto was. His question was soon answered. Four girls pulled Kaiba out of the dressing dress in full costume. Joey stopped in mid swing and stood gawking at him. The girls had done a number on him, because he looked just like a chick, a really tall one.

"SUPERB! WONDERFUL! MAGNIFICENT!" Mr. Hanasa praised, "You girls have for a great job!"

"I'm not comfortable in this at all." Kaiba stated.

"No no, when in costume you must always be in character. Seto, can you speak like a young female. Light and Delicate."

"Do I look like I can talk like a light and delicate young female?"

"Yes, now give it your best." Mr. Hanasa. He sat across from Seto as if he was waiting for something, "Whenever you're ready?"

Joey watched Seto and smiled, "Come on Kaiba don't be shy!"

"Shut up Wheeler!"

It took a lot of begging for Kaiba to do a girly voice, but when he did it he sounded like a phone sexy operator. This was mildly embarrassing for everyone. After rehearsal Joey watched in awe as the girls turned Kaiba back into his normal self. Kaiba was completely aware of Joey's presents, while the hair extensions were being taken out Kaiba glanced over at Joey.

"Why are you hanging around?"

"Because I want a ride home." Joey said while grinning, "You pass right past my place."

"I'm not going home."

"Where are you going then?" Joey asked, "Don't you gotta go home and tuck your brother in?"

"He's fourteen."

"REALLY? Kinda short though. Guess he's not getting your height." Joey said, "Where are you going?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cuz, I want to know." Joey replied, "Is it so wrong to worry about you?"

"Listen Joey. It's Friday. As soon as I step or of his school. You're not my problem anymore."

"I ain't no problem!" Joey shouted, "All I want is a ride home."

"I'm not going home!" Kaiba said again. By this time everyone had left the two too argue.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"How am I being difficult?" Seto asked.

"You-Every time someone manages to get a foot in the door you cut it off with a butcher's knife! And you just did it to me. But I'm not going to just walk away." Joey grabbed Seto's arm, "So…give me a ride home."

Saturday morning Kaiba woke up in Mokuba's game room. Mokuba and he had stayed up most of the night hanging out. He left the room when he heard Mokuba talking to someone.

"Mokuba-" Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. The living room was overrun with school vermin.

"Hi ya Kaiba!" Joey said grinning, "You're looking lovely dis mornin"

"Mokuba get me a butcher's knife!" Kaiba told his brother.

"What?"

It was sun down by the time everyone left. Mokuba had obviously had a great time. Kaiba however was worn out and went to bed. After Kaiba got out of the shower, he pulled on an over sized shirt and collapsed onto his bed. He was laying more than a minute before he heard the sound of something hitting against his window. Seto pulled the curtains back and looked into a pair of amber colored eyes.

"Hey Seto!" Joey greeted, "My dad locked me out can I crash at your place?"

"You walked a mile home and a mile past all your other friend's places just to ask me?" Seto said, "Get lost Wheeler."

"Come on. Tea's parents have a no guys rule. Yugi and his mom are 'bonding'. Tristan's sister's home for the weekend with her son-"

"Is that supposed to make me care?"

"Come on. Don't be so mean!" Joey said, "You've got hundreds of rooms."

Kaiba pulled the curtains back and was about to go to sleep. But the thought of Joey standing on his balcony bothered him more than having him in his home. Kaiba reluctantly opened the balcony doors and like Joey in.

"Thanks Seto. I think it's about to rain." Exactly when Joey said that it started pouring down.

"Whatever. Just get out of my room. Choice which ever room you like." he said getting into bed, "Close the door when you leave." Seto laid with his eyes closed waiting to hear the door click but that never happened. Instead someone that wasn't 5 feet tall got into bed with him, "Get out of my bed Wheeler."

"You said any room I liked. And this one is sweet!" Joey said as he began to mess with the remote that was on the nightstand. Seto didn't even feel like fussing with him. He rolled over and tried to go to sleep. Not a moment after he did this Joey wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing?"

"I think this is called spooning." Joey said as though it was nothing.

"Get off of me!"

Joey without warning started jumping up and down on the bed, "Let's do something."

"I want to go to bed! I'm sleepy." Seto whined.

"Wow, I didn't know you could whine." Joey plopped down, "Ain't you hunger?"

"No."

"I am. Let's go down to the kitchen!" Joey said. Joey was standing over Seto, "I'll carry you."

"Touch me and I'll-"

"Yeah right I heard it all before." Joey said scooping Seto up.

"Joey! Stop it! Put me down!" Seto shouted, "I hate this!"

Joey put Seto down like he asked, "I know something we can do."

"What?" Seto said. He had an idea what Joey wanted to do, since he was all touchy feely with him.

"I want to…"

"You want to what?" Seto said. Seto figured he would just play with Joey, "I think I know what you want." Seto reached up and yanked Joey down on top of him and in my swift motion wrapped his legs around Joey, "Am I warm?"

"Real." Joey blushed, "I didn't except you to do that. But I'll go with it."

"Li-" Seto began but Joey's lips stopped him from speaking anymore. Seto unhooked his legs but Joey was till in-between them. Joey slipped his tongue into Seto mouth.

"AHOW!" Joey gagged. He pulled away, "You bite my tongue."

"Joey, I'm sorry. But you're trying to go way to fast and I don't want you to fill like I'm leading you on."

"Whatever you're a tease."

"I've being teasing you for years. You should be use to it." Seto sat up.

"Yeah, but this is different."

"I'm sorry, Joey. But I'm not that easy." Seto told him, "Come on Joey. You couldn't have thought I was easy."

"Well, I didn't think you weren't."

Later that night Joey was laying wake watching Seto sleep. He knew he had to respect Seto if he wanted to have a relationship. Joey pulled Seto into an embrace. He couldn't see if Seto was sleep or awake. But since he didn't move he figured his was sleep.

In the morning Seto was sitting in his office drinking a cup of coffee. He could sleep last night because Joey had spooned him the whole night and early morning Seto was shocked out of his light sleep by Joey's "pride and joy'. It wasn't long till Joey managed to find him.

"Slept great!" Joey announced, "How about you."

"You're oversexed." Seto blurted out.

"What?"

"Never mind. When are you leaving?"

"When you kick me out." Joey said, "Let's go over our last scene together!"

"Fine."

Everything was going great. Joey was excited about the kissing but he promised himself he was staying calm. Seto went in for the kiss. It was suppose to be a brief kiss but Joey lacked control. He grabbed Seto in held him against him.

"Damn it Joey!" Seto shouted and pulled away, "I'm going to cut your hands off next time you freaking molest me."

"Sorry, you're just addictive like chocolate or a new video game."


	2. Chapter 2

Joey walked behind Seto as he secretly followed him. School was over for the day and he noticed that Seto was heading in the opposite direction that rehearsal was taking place. Today was suppose to be the day they went through the entire play with out scripts in hand.

"Where's he going?" Joey thought as he ducked behind a trash can, "I'm not letting him skip practice again."

Seto was fuming he knew Joey was following him. It couldn't have been any more obvious. Every time he stopped and looked back their he was acting like was looking something or ducking behind a trash can. It was embarrassing to even think about.

He had driven that day so he was picking up his brother and then going to an appointment. He didn't need the blond-wonder following him.

Seto sighed and walked down the steps of the school. He noticed Yugi and Tristan waiting out front and sighed with relief, "He's not following me."

He passed them as he headed for his car. As he approached it he notice a student trying to convince a girl it was his. It appeared that the girl was believing him too. Seto walked up he knew it was mean but lying wasn't cool at all.

"Wow nice car. Mind if I take it for a spin?" Seto said as he pressed the alarm. The girl giggled, "Hi Seto. I thought this was your car. It's really nice."

"Thanks, oh you're Joey's sister aren't you? Something that beginnings with an S"

"Yeah. I'm Serenity."

"Nice to see you. Do me a favorite and tell your brother to stop following me," He said before he got into his car.

"I wasn't following you!" Joey shouted as he ran from behind a tree, "We have practice! Where are you going?"

"Though it's none of your business I have to pick my brother up and I have an appointment."

"What kind of appointment?" Joey asked as his sister walked off to join Yugi and the others, "Are ya sick."

"I'll run you over Joey I swear."

"I'll come with you." Joey said as he got into the passenger seat, "Mokuba will probably be bored to tears waiting for the doctors to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Mokuba rides shotgun." Seto said flatly, "Get out."

"Your brother loves me. He won't mind." Joey was right Mokuba didn't mind not riding in the front but Seto seemed to be buggin about it, "So where are we going now?"

"I'm dropping you off. I don't care where you go."

"Seto be nice. Joey we're going to the spa. Seto's doing a photo shoot for a British Magazine."

"I won't if I was able to decline the invitation."

"You know I go through the mail first just so you don't get the chance too. Joey did you know that Playgirl asked him to pose for their magazine!"

"Did you do it?" Joey asked.

Seto stared daggers at his brother, "It was nothing like that!"

"Sure go why wouldn't you let me see?" Mokuba asked.

"One because I don't even know how you knew about that magazine and two eww."

Joey smiled to himself, "What month were you?"

"October." he answered with out a second thought.

"Hmm, I'll have to check it out."

The car stopped and was turned off. Seto turned in his seat as though to face Joey accept he was helping his brother out of the back seat. Enter the glamorous spa Joey grabbed a brochure and looked at everything this place offered. Some of the stuff list sounded like something straight out of a science fiction movie and the prices were out of this world.

"A hundred bucks for as haircut. What do they use diamond incrusted scissors?!"

Seto glared at him as he sighed his brother and himself in, "Why don't you sit down somewhere."

Mokuba laughed and pulled Joey towards the lounge, "We normally come here once a month too relax. It's one of the things we do together. Seems like Seto's really stressed and one edge today."

"Ain't he always?"

Mokuba saw his brother motioning for him to come back over to him and Joey followed, "Seto you should let Joey join us! He's never been to a place like this."

"I'm sure he's not interested."

"Sure I am." Joey told him, "I want to know the secret beauty routine of Seto Kaiba."

"…." Seto sighed and walked around from his little brother and Joey.

"I don't think Seto is really comfortable around you." Mokuba told Joey.

"…Should I leave?"

"No way! I love seeing Seto when he's nervous!" Mokuba said as he pulled Joey along.

They walked down the hall it was painted in a calming blue and eggshell white. With vases of flowers on oak tables. Mokuba pushed opened a door and when inside, "Come on."

Joey entered and the first thing he saw was one white tabled and Seto laying on it. Joey couldn't help but stare. He had his hand folded under his chin with eyes closed. Until Mokuba spoke. Then Seto propped himself up and his hands under his chin back arched downwards legs bent crossed at the ankles. The rode had slide up revealing those legs.

"He's not wearing anything under that!" Joey scream inside his head.

"Why are you in here!?" Seto asked, "Get out."

"Aw Seto Joey's not going to be in the way." Mokuba said as he climbed onto a stool and turned to Joey, "Seto's about to get his legs waxed."

"Mokuba!"

"It's not like he didn't know Seto."

"Exactly I didn't." Joey said blushing.

"…..Both of you out."

"Come on. We might as well still. Joey alright knows you might as well get over it." Mokuba said just as the woman with the wax entered.

She didn't seen phased by the little audience in the room. Seto turned his face away from them and as the lady spread the hot liquid onto the back of his legs.

Joey watched Seto get his legs waxed. It didn't take a lot of time either. After the lady was finish she left.

"So that's how you keep your legs so smooth." Joey teased as he approached the table as reached out to touch Seto's freshly waxed legs.

"Wheeler!" Seto shouted and hit Joey hard against his head.

"Ow! Gez! Man I only wanted to make sure she didn't miss any spots."

"Pervert." he thought as he got off the table and exited the room.

"I've never seen him hit someone that hard before." Mokuba said in amazement.

Following Mokuba across the hall Joey found himself in another room. He could hear soft music playing and the soothing sound of trickling water. The walls had a faint blue tint to them which made the room so relaxing. There was a cushioned table in the center of the room with a oval cut out at the top.

"Why are we here?" Joey asked as he noticed the two hanging lasso roped hanging from the ceiling and the table of bottles of different colored liquids.

"You're going to get a deep tissue massage." Mokuba said, "Seto's person is out sick so I guess he's not going to get one today. I would get one but I think they hurt too much." Mokuba grinned, "Undress over there and lay face down on the table."

"I don't-"

"Come on the lady will be here any moment they like to get thanks done." Mokuba said as he accused himself from the room to give Joey some much need privacy.

Joey was a bit nervous about get undress for some compliant stranger and he didn't know whether or not he was suppose to take his underwear off. So he left them on. He laid face down on the table and waited. It wasn't long be from he heard the door open and close. Soft footsteps and then a warn hand rested on his back.

"Hi, I'm Joey." He said as he began to sit up to see the person that was about to give him a rub down, however the person pushed him back down, "nice to meet you anyway." Joey watched the person's shadow on the floor but he never got a real good look. Joey sighed and tried to relax that was until he felt something hot pour onto his back, "Hey! What are ya trying to do bur-" Joey stopped when he felt the hands rubbed his back slowly making him feel tingly all over.

"This feels great. Wow. What have I been missing. I should get a part time job so I can come here again." He thought to himself.

The hands soon left him back, "It's not over yet is it? I was about to fall asleep." he told the person, "You really know what your doing. I'd tip you but I don't have much money." The person remained silent. "I hope this doesn't effect our relationship." he teased.

"Not at all." the owner of the hands finally said, "I'm doing this for fun really."

"That's cool. What are those ropes hanging from the ceiling for?" Joey said.

"You feel soon enough." the person said.

Joey remained still as he felt a greater pressure on his back, "Wow a back walk."

Joey back was really oiled up it was pretty hard on to slide right off. Joey brought his head up a little and stared straight ahead and in he saw the image of the person in the picture frame's glass.

"SETO!" Joey began to roll over onto his back not realizing it wasn't the best idea.

In an attempt not to fall over and possibly hurt himself Seto tried to the log run however with he added bonus of being bare foot and covered in oil it didn't work as he hoped. One foot slipped backwards and the other forwards resulting in a position Joey said positive he didn't have a problem with. Seto legs where on either said of him. Seto felt something all too familiar poking him as he sat there.

"You seem to have made yourself at him." Joey teased.

"….it's."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your kinks." Joey said, "As long as your open to one of mine."

"…..Get dressed." Seto said as he tried to think of a way on dismount Joey with minimal touching. However that plan failed when Joey decided to sit up and embrace him in an intimate hug. Which drove Seto's uncomfortable meter over the edge.

Joey gave a sigh of contentment as he held Seto. Seto attempted to pull away but failed and surrendered to the hug since there was no escape and Joey's boner was gone, "This is the best part of the day so far." he said as he nuzzled into Seto's neck.

Seto sighed he'd gotten himself into this situation there wasn't much he could do about it. He rested his chin in Joey's shoulder. Joey wrapped his arms tighter around Seto's waist and whispered into Seto's ear, "You know my birthday is coming up."

"Yeah and?"

"I was hoping you'd do something special for me on that day."

"I'm not having sex with you!"

"Hey I didn't even mean it like that." Joey said as he held Seto in place, "I was thinking something just as physical but not as physical."

"Well that made zero sense. But what did you have in minded?"

"Can you pole dance?"

"….why would you ask a stupid question like that?

"You're in gymnastics already I'm pretty sure going from horizontal to vertical would not be that hard. Or a lap dance. You could do that right now actually."

"What makes you think I'm attracted to you let alone like you?"

"Well you've comfortable with me kissing you and touching you. I'd say you'd have to like me in order for me to do that and it's obvious your attracted to me because I never see you letting my understudy touch you."

"That's only because….what? They only use your understudy when your in there how do you know that."

"Well long story." Joey grinned slightly.

"Sure it is." Seto told him as he unsaddled him.

The next day at rehearsal their director had begun the count down to opening night. He had become rather annoying to Seto. He keep changing everything about his character it was extensive from how he want him to move across the stage to which costume he want him to wear.

"Alright on last run through with Romeo's death scene and well add Juliet's in next." the director instructed, "Seto I added a costume change in as well."

"Aren't I suppose to be playing dead though?"

"Yes however the costume change is before Romeo comes into you tomb."

"….mmmm What am I suppose to wear now. I already have five different changes already."

"The sewing club made a funeral gown for you." He said as he took it out of the box. It was a white gown with lace, "Have Miko lace you up."

"There's a corset in this too?!"

"Of course! I want to make sure you have the hourglass body Juliet has."

"No where in the text does it say-" Kaiba started.

"Hurry and change I want to make sure it fits."


End file.
